City Meets Country
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Sora and Riku meet one night at a country club! What happens next? Read and find out! Sora x Riku with Roxas x Axel too! Rated M for some fatherly abuse in chapter 2 and a lemon in chapter 5!
1. Night In The Country

KH – KH

One afternoon, Riku Fujimoto was sitting in his bedroom windowsill, looking out on the city. Riku Fujimoto had grown up in a very rich and powerful family. His grandfather had been the owner of a very successful business and his father had taken over when his grandfather past away a few years back. Now, he was the heir to the fortune and company.

Getting everything he's ever wanted should make Riku happy right? Wrong. It made Riku sad. Riku didn't want money, he didn't want fame, or anything like that. What he really wanted, was someone who could be a true friend. Sure, his parents had paid people to keep their son company whenever he wanted someone to hang out with, but they were simply paid to do it and they weren't much company anyway. They would agree to do whatever he wanted and would agree with him on every single thing he said. He figured that if they weren't paid, they wouldn't do it at all. That's what it was all about, right? Money.

Riku was confident that he would be able to make a friend, if only he could go out of the house without someone with him. He was never allowed out of his house without someone with him, which he thought was ridiculous. He wasn't the freaking President of the United States! No one was going to jump out and assassinate him!

_'Tonight!'_ Riku vowed to himself. _'Tonight I am going to get out of this place!'_

--

That night, like he had promised himself, Riku had gotten outside the house. Although, he still had to make it outside the gate and far enough away before anyone realized he was gone to be truly home free. Riku had changed clothes into a more casual outfit rather than a formal one which he was normally expected to wear.

Riku was almost at the gate when he felt a tug on the bottom of his shirt. He looked down to see his golden retriever, Luna, there. "I'm sorry, Luna." Riku said as he kneeled down in front of her. "But I can't stay here and have my life already planned out for me. I'll miss you." He said as he hugged her gently and got outside the gate. "Goodbye." He whispered and ran off.

--

Riku had been walking for about two and a half hours now and was now outside the city itself. He was now in the suburbs of the city, which some people called the country. He's legs were so exhausted and he wanted nothing more than to simply have a chair or something to sit in to give his legs a rest.

Suddenly, Riku heard loud country music from around the corner and went to go check it out. He came to see a huge barn on top of a grass-covered hill. All the lights on the barn were on and the music was coming from inside. He also heard a lot of people talking and laughing from inside.

_'Looks like a country club.'_ Riku thought, and smiled a bit. _'More importantly… looks like a really good time!'_

Riku ran up the hill and inside the barn. What he saw made him smile. There were so many different people hanging out, dancing, and laughing with others. The band up on the stage looked like they were having a great time just playing the music and making others happy. There was even a mechanical bull there which people took turns riding.

Over in the corner, sat a group of three friends, talking and looking around. Their names were Sora, Roxas, and Axel. Roxas and Axel were sitting on a barrel of hay while Sora was standing beside them, leaning against the wall.

Suddenly, Sora looked over near the door and saw Riku there. "Who is that? I've never seen him here before. Is he new here?"

"He must be. I've never seen him here before either." Roxas said.

"I'm gonna go say hi. Do you guys want to come with me?" Sora asked.

"No thanks. You go ahead." Axel said. "Besides… Roxy and I can be alone if you leave." He said as he wrapped his arm around Roxas' shoulders, making the blond-haired boy blush crimson.

"Hey. If you wanted me to leave, all you had to do was say so." Sora said.

"Alright then. Shoo!" Axel said, giving the 'shooing' sign with his hand.

"Axel! That's not really nice, you know!" Roxas said. "Sora is our friend!"

"…Too late for me to apologize." Axel said as he pointed at Sora was walking towards Riku.

"Humph!" Roxas said as he folded his arms over his chest and pouted.

"You are so cute when you pout, you know that, Roxy?"

"I'm mad at you!"

"You won't be for long!" Axel said and kissed Roxas' neck.

"Axel!" Roxas almost yelled.

While that was going on in the corner, Sora had finished walking up to Riku. Sora swallowed hard before tapping Riku on the shoulder.

Riku turned around and practically fainted on the spot. Never before had Riku seen someone so… so… so… beautiful. The boy had sparkling blue eyes and spiky brown hair that looked like it had a mind of its own. The boy was a few inches shorter than him, but Riku didn't give a damn at the moment!

Sora was just as equally shocked and taken by Riku's beauty as Riku was with his. That beautiful, long – but not overly long – silver hair that ran down his back a bit. His eyes were the best part, Sora thought though. His eyes were in between blue and green, like rare gemstones. "U-Uh… hi." Sora finally greeted, mentally kicking himself for stuttering.

Riku shook his shock off and chuckled deeply, which sent a tingle down Sora's spine, but a good tingle. "Hi." He greeted back.

"Uh… I-I don't think I've ever seen you hear before. Is… this your first time at Western's Barn?"

"So that's what this place is called, huh?" Riku asked.

"I'll take that as a 'no, I've never been here', right?"

"Yeah. I've never really been out of the city actually."

"Don't get out much?" Sora asked, noticing that it was getting easier and easier to talk to him.

"No. Trust me, I've always wanted to come out here to the country, but I never could. I can hardly go outside my house."

"Why not?"

"My parents are really strict and don't really let me do anything."

"Oh. That's awful. I mean… I can understand it when parents don't want you to do some things because they love you, but when they don't want you to do _anything_, that's just too much. Though, I don't think parents should let their kids do _everything_ either because then that just means that they don't care at all." Sora said.

Riku laughed and said, "Wow! We're already talking like friends and we don't even know each other's names yet."

Sora laughed and said, "Yeah! You're right! I'm Sora Amori!"

"Nice to meet you!" Riku said. "I'm Riku!"

"Riku what?"

"…My family name is not important." Riku said.

"…If you say so." Sora said. "…Hey?"

"Yes?"

"Would you…would you like to dance?" Sora asked, timidly.

"…I'm not much of a dancer."

"Have you ever danced before?"

"Tried it once, didn't really like it."

"Have you tried dancing to country music?"

"Well… no."

"Then how do you know you don't like it, if you've never tried it?" Sora asked.

"Hm…" Riku said, mulling it over for a minute before smiling, slightly. "Alright. I'll give it a try. Who knows? I could learn to like dancing after all." He said as he held out his hand to Sora.

Sora smiled back and took Riku's hand.

They walked out onto the dance floor, hand-in-hand, and started dancing to the music.

Sora laughed as they continued dancing together. "For someone who claims to hate dancing, you're a very good dancer."

"Thanks. I don't really think I'm all that great, but it's nice to know that someone thinks so!"

Soon, the music stopped for a minute while someone talked into the microphone.

"These next few songs are going out to all those lovers out there." A guy from the band said and some soft guitar notes floated throughout the room as the lights dimmed a bit.

"We should probably get off the dance floor now, right?" Riku asked.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"…Well, we're not lovers."

"So?" Sora asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You serious? You really want to dance to a lover's song with someone you barely know?" Riku asked, and watched as Sora nodded. "Well… if you want to, then… alright." He said, but just stood there, not really knowing what to do next.

Sora giggled a bit and said, "I think we need to get a little bit closer. Like this." He said as he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and pushed their bodies closer together.

Riku laughed, a little nervously and wrapped his arms carefully around Sora's waist, which made the brunette laugh a bit.

"You don't have to be so nervous. If you want to wrap your arms around me, then just do it. I don't mind." Sora whispered and placed his head on Riku's strong chest. Sora heard Riku's heart hammering in his chest and he pulled away to look at him. "Still nervous? If you really are this nervous, then we don't have to do this."

"No. It's not that. It's just… well… I've just never been this close to anyone before. Yes, my parents are _that_ strict. They don't let _anyone_ ever get this close to me. If they were here, they'd probably freak and find some reason to throw you in jail or something."

"Wow! That's really-" Sora was cut off when someone bumped into him.

"Hey! If you're not dancing, get off the floor!" The guy who had bumped into him said.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Riku yelled at the guy.

"Oh yeah! And just what are you going to do about it, whitey?!"

"Why you-!" Riku said, and was about to punch the guy.

Sora stopped Riku before he could though and pushed him off the floor while saying, "Calm down. We'll just go."

"God, what an asshole!" Riku said when they were far enough away. "Why didn't you let me punch him? He deserved it after what he said to you!"

"All he did was tell us to get off the dance floor if we weren't dancing. You need to learn to control your temper." Sora said.

Riku let out a deep sigh and said in a more calm voice, "Yeah… maybe you're right."

"Come on. Let's go outside. I'll show you my own little place." Sora said and went outside with Riku right behind him. They went outback and Riku saw a swing that could hold two people attached to a tree. Sora sat down on the swing and looked at Riku while he was just standing there. "You can come sit down. After all that dancing, your legs must be tired."

"…Will it hold?"

"I'm sure of it. My dad tested this thing out himself. If it can hold him, my mom, and me on it all at once, it can hold the both of us."

"If you're sure." Riku said and sat down on the swing next to Sora. He looked over at Sora as Sora was looking up at the stars. Riku noticed that the stars in the sky made Sora's eyes glitter even more than they had been inside. Also, the light from the moon was lightly reflecting off of Sora's skin, making the teen look like he was glowing. _'It's official! This boy has got to be a fallen angel!'_ Riku thought.

"So…" Sora suddenly said, breaking the silence. "Nice night, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Not a breath of wind or single cloud." Riku answered.

"…Listen… I know that you said that you're family name isn't important, but I really am dying to know. So, what is your family name?"

Riku sighed, knowing that he couldn't hide it forever. "If you really want to know… it's 'Fujimoto', alright?"

"Fujimoto?!" Sora practically yelled. "The family that owns the world-famous Fujimoto computer company?! _That_ Fujimoto?!"

"Yes. That Fujimoto. I'm the heir to the fortune and company, you happy?"

"Wow! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because… if I had told you earlier, then everyone in there would have found out and I would never be able to show my face around here again. Because every time I would, I would be surrounded by people who treat me the same way that people do at home." Riku said. "Fair-weather friends are what they would all be. Just in it for the money or popularity. …I've never had any _real_ friends."

"…Riku?"

"Yes?"

"You'll always have a real friend in me." Sora said with a kind smile. "I'll never be your friend just for the money or popularity. I'll be your friend, just as long as you're always you."

Riku smiled really brightly for the first time in a long time and hugged Sora. "Thank you, Sora!"

"…Hey Riku?"

"Yes, Sora?" Riku asked.

"After we go home tonight, will I ever see you again?"

"I have a feeling we will. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yes."

Riku took out his cell phone and handed it to Sora. "Put your number in."

Sora took out his phone too and handed it to Riku. "You too."

So they both exchanged numbers and gave their phones back to their rightful owners. They talked for a little while longer before they both decided that it was time to go home.

KH – KH

Hey! I know this story is a little weird! Like… it looked like they were going to get together in this chapter at some parts, but didn't! I was kinda debating with myself over whether this should be a one-shot or a chapter story, and I'm leaning more towards a chapter story right now! Although, I'm going to let you reviewers decide that!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!**_


	2. Welcome To The Family, Riku

KH – KH

Riku finally got home really late that night, at around 1:30. He crawled in threw his window, only to be met by his dad and a couple of the mansion guards.

"Riku Fujimoto! Where were you just now?! How long have you been gone?!" His dad asked.

"Um… I… was just…" Riku tried to say.

"You know you're not supposed to leave this house unless you have my permission and someone with you! Neither of which you had!" His dad said. "As punishment, I took all electronics out of your room! Give me your phone!"

"No!" Riku yelled. "I am almost 18 years old! I'm not a child! I don't have to listen to you!"

Riku's father glared a bit and pinned Riku against the wall and took the phone out of his pocket. "I'll be taking this! Don't even think of trying to get it back either! I'm locking it in my safe!"

"You can't do this!" Riku yelled.

"I am your father; I can do whatever I want!"

"If you were half the father a good father would be-" Riku started, but was cut off when he felt a sharp blow strike the side of his face. "You son of a bitch!" He yelled and was about to tackle his dad and beat him up when to guards ran up and held one arm each.

"You always were a little hot-head!" His dad said as went walked up to Riku. Then, he gave him a good punch in the stomach which caused Riku to fall to his knees in pain.

"Bastard!" Riku said. This merely earned him a kick in the stomach.

"Have respect for your elders, you ungrateful piece of shit!"

Riku just decided to give it a rest. "Yes, father." He said as he bowed his head.

His father then walked out of the room with the guards and left Riku alone. Riku got up while clutching his stomach and landed on his bed.

Luna then came through the dog door that had been put on his door when they got Luna and went over to the bed and jumped up on it. She whined a little in sympathy for her owner and licked his face where his father had slapped him like a mother would kiss if her baby had a bruise or something.

Riku slightly pet Luna's head and whispered a 'thank you' before he sat up. "What am I going to do, Luna? If I can't ever sneak out again, I won't ever see Sora again. He's the only real friend I've ever had."

Luna looked a little hurt.

"Except you, Luna."

Luna put her head back down and continued to listen to Riku.

"And without my phone, I won't be able to call him and tell him that I can't see him anymore." Riku laid on his back and looked up at his ceiling. "Oh, what am I going to do?"

--

Meanwhile, Sora just got back to his place with his dad, Roxas, and Axel. When they went in the house, they were surprised to see that Sora's mother was still awake.

"Hello!" She greeted. "Did you boys have a nice time?"

"Yeah!" Sora said. "I met someone new!"

"Oh, really?" Sora's mom asked. "What were they like? Did they treat you nicely?"

"Yes!" Sora said. "I can't wait until tomorrow night! He said he was going to come again and I can't wait to see him!"

"I think that it's great that you made a new friend!" His mom said.

"And maybe potential boyfriend, huh?" Axel teased.

"Oh, shut up!" Sora said.

--

The next night, Sora went back to Western's Barn, but all night, he did not see Riku anywhere. When the club announced that it was going to be closing soon, Sora's heart broke into a million pieces. _'Where could he be? He promised that he'd be here!'_ Sora thought, sadly.

--

Riku's father was sitting on the huge chair in front of the fireplace in the library reading a book. He was in his pajamas and had a robe on while putting his legs on the footrest in front of the chair. (A/N: Typical rich person in their mansion scene!)

Suddenly, one of the butlers walked in and said, "Master Fujimoto?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Your son requests an audience with you."

"Has he calmed down?"

"Quite."

"Very well then. Send him in." He said and soon, Riku came into the room and up to his father. "What do you want to say? Do you want money? How much?"

"I don't want your money." Riku said. "I want to tell you that… I am going back."

"What?!" Riku's dad asked as he stood up.

"You can't stop me on this, dad! I've made up my mind!"

"It's about that kid I saw on the contacts on your phone, isn't it?"

"What? You mean Sora?"

"Yeah! That kid got to you, didn't he?!"

"Maybe!"

"This is insane! You go out one time to a no-good country club and-"

"How did you know I went to a country club?"

"Sora called your phone and I talked to the kid! You go to that place one time and you fall head-over-heels for this no-good, poor, country boy!"

"I have not fallen head-over-heels for Sora! He's my best friend!"

"My point is… you are never to see that boy again! Do you understand?!"

"No! I don't understand! I don't understand you at all! You're always telling me I should be happy with what I've got, but I'm not and it's because of you! You never gave me anything I wanted! I wanted a friend! Someone who could just understand me, and you can't buy those kinds of friends!" Riku yelled. "I am leaving and I don't give a damn if I ever see you again!" He yelled and ran out.

"Oh, he'll be back." Riku's dad said.

Suddenly, Riku popped his head back in and said, "By the way, I got my phone back so good luck trying to call Sora and ask him where I am."

"How did you get the combination to my safe?!"

"Let's just say that you should not leave the combination number on the back of the painting you hide it behind! See ya!" He said and closed the door again.

--

Riku finally made it to the country club, but by then it was around 1:30 and the club was closed. He sighed and thought, _'Wow! I really messed up big time! I promised Sora I'd be here! …Talk about making promises that you can't keep.'_

All of a sudden, Riku's phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Riku? Is it… you this time?" Sora's voice asked.

"Yes, Sora. It's me. Listen… I am so sorry about not being here tonight. I really am, but my dad found out about last night and gave me the punishment that I'll never forget. I'm at the barn now, but… it looks like you're not here, so…"

"Don't be so sure about that." Sora said from the other end of the phone and Riku could swear that he heard him as if Sora was standing right behind him also.

"Huh?" Riku asked.

"Look behind you." Sora said.

Riku looked and saw Sora standing there with the phone to his ear. Riku and Sora both closed their phones and Riku said, "Sora… I'm…I'm so sorry! I promised you I'd be here and I…I-"

Sora went up to Riku and hugged him. "You don't have to apologize, Riku. I understand. I'll admit that I was a little disappointed, but I understand now."

Riku hugged Sora back and sighed deeply. _'What is this feeling?'_ Riku thought. Suddenly, he's father's voice rang in his head and it said, _"you fall head-over-heels for this no-good, poor, country boy!"_. _'Could he have actually been right?'_ Riku thought. _'No! That's impossible! You can't fall in love with someone in one day!'_

"Riku?" Sora asked as he pulled back from their embrace, breaking Riku out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Sora?"

"So, did you like… run away or something?"

"Yeah."

"So, you don't have anywhere to go?"

"…Not really. I guess I didn't think of that." Riku said and laughed, sheepishly.

"No problem. You can come stay with me."

"You sure? I mean… would your parents be alright with that?"

"I'm sure they won't mind." Sora said with a kind smile. "They're really kind-hearted people. I'm sure they'll love you and let you stay."

"…If you're sure, Sora, but… I really don't want to be a bother."

"It's no trouble." Sora said. "Come on! My home isn't far from here! Let's go!" He said as he took Riku's hand and led him down the street and around the corner. Finally, after a few houses, they got to Sora's house.

It wasn't much, just a simple two-floor house that looked only a decade old at the most. The house was painted a light blue with a black roof. The windows all had curtains in them and all the lights were off. Probably from it being so late and everyone in the house was asleep, Riku figured.

"Come on!" Sora said as he led Riku up on the porch and inside the house. Sora opened the front door slowly and crept into the house with Riku right behind him. Although, once Sora shut the door, the light turned on, making both Sora and Riku scream.

"Sora, where have you been?" His mother asked.

"I was out by the club. What are you doing up so late?"

"Doing what? What were you doing there?" She asked, completely disregarding Sora's question.

"I was just there."

"…Who's he?" She asked as she pointed at Riku.

"Oh right! Mom, this is the friend I told you that I met last night, Riku. Riku, this is my mother, Amaya."

"Nice to meet you, Riku." She said. "Although… what are you doing here at this late hour? Won't your parents be worried about you?"

"No." Riku said. "They don't give a damn anymore!"

"What he means is… he ran away from home because he doesn't want to be with his family anymore. I was wondering… well, more like hoping that… he could… you know… stay here?"

"Stay here? But… Sora… he's got his own family."

"If I may say, ma'am… they're not much of a family. I think I'd probably like it here better. I mean… with everything that Sora has told me about you, you seem like a great family!" Riku said.

"Well… I don't want to keep you from your real family."

"Please, mom!" Sora pleaded as she gave his mom the 'puppy eyes' treatment. "Please! I don't want Riku to stay with that awful family of his and continued to be forced to do things he doesn't want to! Please, ma! Please!"

Amaya caved and said, "Oh, what's the use? Welcome to the family, Riku!"

"Thank you, ma'am!" Riku said, happily.

KH – KH

-Squeal- I was going to add more to this chapter, but I thought… nah! I'll add more later! I really can't wait until Sora and Riku actually admit that they like each other and get together! I was going to do that in this chapter, but I then I figured that it would be too soon since this is only the second chapter! But man, I can't wait!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!**_


	3. Left Alone

KH – KH

The next morning, Amaya went up to Sora's room and knocked on the door. When she got no answer, she went in the room and saw the cutest site she'd ever seen. On the bed, laid Riku and Sora and they were cuddled up together with Sora's head on Riku's chest.

"Aw! How cute!" Amaya said which sadly woke Riku and Sora up.

The two looked at each other and the position they were in before quickly pulling away from each other and tried to act like nothing happened.

Amaya giggled. "Good morning, boys! It's a beautiful day!" She cheered and opened the curtain.

"Gah! Turn off the sun!" Sora yelled and dived under the covers.

"What are you a vampire now or something?" Riku asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I hate so much light in the morning!" Sora complained.

"Well, I needed to wake you two up because we have plans today." Amaya said.

"Plans? What plans?" Sora asked as he stuck his head out of the covers like a turtle.

"Well, I figured that we could go shopping today since Riku really doesn't have that much stuff. Like clothes or even a toothbrush."

"I don't want you spending money on me."

"Don't worry about it, Riku." Amaya said. "We've got plenty of money. I'm a doctor, you know?"

"Wow! That's a good profession!" Riku complemented.

"Yeah! 3,000 bucks per week isn't too shabby!"

"Not only that, but my dad owns Western's Barn!"

Riku coughed on the water he was drinking. "Huh? Your father owns that place?"

"Uh-huh! Did I not mention that earlier? How do you think I can afford to be there every night?" Sora asked. "That place is one of the most famous country clubs around! So, I don't think you need to worry about money."

"Of course not! Now, come on! Let's go! I need to get to the hospital by 1:30."

"Coming! Just let me get dressed!" Sora said and jumped out of his bed and grabbed some clothes, then ran into the bathroom connected to his room to get changed. Sora came back out a minute later and was wearing a black tank top and red shorts. "Come on, Riku! Let's go!"

"Coming!" Riku said and walked out right behind Sora.

--

The first store they went to in the mall was Abercrombie and Fitch. When they got there, Sora immediately started throwing clothes at Riku.

"And this one! And this one! And this one! And this one!"

"Sora, quick question…"

"Yeah?"

"How come all you're giving me is tank tops and tight pants?"

"Because you'd look really good in them! Now go try some on. See which ones you like!" Sora said as he pushed Riku towards the dressing rooms.

Once Riku was in one of the rooms, Amaya went up to Sora and said, "Ooo! You'd look really good in them!" She mocked. "I think your friend, Axel may have been right. I think you got a crush."

Sora simply blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

--

Riku got into the dressing room and started looking through the clothes that Sora had gotten him. He slipped out of his pants and put on a pair of tight, dark blue, denim jeans. Then, he slipped off his shirt and pulled out a red tank top that said 'Disturbed' in black on the front. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. "Sora sure knows somethin' about style!" He said and walked out. "Hey Sora! What do you think?"

Sora simply stared at Riku with wide eyes.

"Uh… Sora? Hello! Sora, you in there?!" Riku asked as he snapped his fingers in front of Sora's face.

"Huh?" Sora asked, snapping out of his trance and shook his head. "Sorry. I sorta… zoned out. Um… you look good." _'Really, _really_ good!'_ He thought.

"Thanks! I thought so too! I like your sense of style!" Riku said and went back in to get his other clothes and went to the counter where Sora's mom was waiting. "Here!" He said as he plopped all the clothes down on the counter.

"On a shopping spree today I see!" The girl behind the counter said.

"Yep! Sure are, Kairi!" Sora said.

"You two know each other?" Riku asked.

"Oh, yeah! Riku, this is my best friend, Kairi! Kairi, this is my new friend, Riku!"

"Nice to meet you!" Kairi said as she stuck her hand out to Riku.

"Likewise!" Riku said as he shook Kairi's hand.

"Sora was just here yesterday and was telling me all about you!" Kairi said. "Funny… Sora is a nice guy, but he usually doesn't warm up to strangers so fast. I guess he sensed something good about you."

"Um… thanks. …I think." Riku said as he scratched the back of his head, then he remembered something. "Oh yeah! The clothes I'm wearing kinda need to be paid for too." He said as he took the tag from the loop on his jeans and ran it over the scanner. "Um… where's the tag for the shirt?"

"Where most of them are. In the back." Sora answered.

"Oh, yeah!" He said and took the shirt off to run that over the scanner too.

"Hey! Have you ever thought of becoming a store model?" Kairi suddenly asked.

"A model? Me?" He asked, and pulled the shirt back on.

"Yeah! This store has been looking for someone to model new designs! Would you be interested? It's a do-nothing job! All you have to do is stand around and look awesome!"

"Well, why me?"

"Because you've got a really nice body!"

Riku blinked a couple times. "I do?"

"Yeah! It would be really cool to have you work here!"

"Are you flirting, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"What? No, of course not!" Kairi said. "I'm a way better flirt than _this_."

"Well… I'll think about your offer and get back to you on that." Riku said as he took the bags that Kairi had put the clothes in. "Later!" He said and walked out with Sora and Amaya.

--

A couple hours later, Sora and Riku were bringing the last of the bags in from the car as Amaya drove off. It was now 1:00 and Amaya had said that if she didn't leave then, that she'd be late for work.

"Dad, we're home!" Sora called, and he got no answer. "I wonder where he is."

Riku looked on the fridge and saw a note. "Sora, your dad left a note."

"What's it say?"

"It says: '_Dear Sora, I had some business to take care of down at the country club. I probably won't be back until it closes tonight. Tell your mother please. -Love Dad_'." Riku read.

"Ah. Alright then. It's just us tonight! That's cool!"

"Wait! You mean… we're _alone_?!"

"Yep! Just you, me, and the floorboards!" Sora said with a smile. "…Is that a problem?"

"N…no, not at all." Riku said. _'Aside from the fact that I think I may have actually fallen for you and I may not be able to control my hormones…'_ He thought, nervously.

KH – KH

Yes, I know this chapter was short, but this seemed like a very good place to end it! CLIFFHANGER!!

So… Sora and Riku are left alone until midnight (when the club closes)! Will Riku be able to control his teenage hormones in that time? Wait and see!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!**_


	4. Riku Confesses

KH – KH

It was around 8:30 that night and Sora and Riku were sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV.

Suddenly Sora said, "This is getting boring! Do you wanna go for a walk or something?"

"Sure! Beats the hell out of being bored!" Riku said and they turned the TV off and went outside.

--

Riku and Sora got to the beach and started walking around on the sand. All they could hear were the waves crashing onto the shore and the occasional call of a seagull that was still out.

"It's such a peaceful night. Don't you think?" Sora asked.

"Indeed." Riku agreed.

Suddenly, Sora smelled something good and his stomach growled. "Hey! Something tells me its supper time! There's a restaurant not far from here and that's where the smell is coming from!"

"I don't have any money!"

"My mom gave me some before she left! Come on! Please!" Sora pleaded, then heard Riku's stomach growl. "I'll take that as a yes! Let's go!" He said and dragged Riku off towards the restaurant.

--

They got to the restaurant and went inside to get a table.

"An Italian restaurant?" Riku asked.

"Yeah! What's the matter? Do you not like Italian food?"

"Oh, no! I love Italian food! It's one of the best!"

"Hello!" The girl from behind the seating booth said. "How many?"

"Two please!" Sora said.

"On a date tonight?"

"Yes!" Sora said, then realized what she had asked. "I mean, no! No, I'm not! Just here with a friend, Naminé!"

"You know her too? Do you know everyone?" Riku asked.

"Almost everyone!" Sora said, happily.

"Oh! You must be Riku!" Naminé said. "Kairi told me about you! You really are as good looking as she said. I thought she was just bluffing."

"Naminé! Don't go getting any ideas!" Sora said.

"Okay, okay. He's yours, I get it. I didn't mean to make you jealous, Sora."

"I-I'm not jealous!"

"Whatever you say. Here… let me show you two to your table." Naminé said as she got two menus and walked them to their table. The table was a small booth in the corner of the room and it had a view of the ocean from the window. "Enjoy your meal. Your waiter should be with you in just a moment." She said and walked off.

"So… what are you going to have?" Sora asked.

"Hm…" Riku mulled as he looked over the menu. "Well, before I decide, I guess I should ask what the price limit is."

"Get whatever you want. I got enough money, I assure you." Sora said.

"In that case… I think I'll have some spaghetti."

"Oh! That sounds good, I'll have the same!" Sora said and just then their waiter walked up and took their orders.

While they were waiting for their suppers, they were just talking.

"Hey, Riku… I've got a question."

"Yeah?"

"When you told me that your father gave you a punishment that you'll never forget… what did you mean?"

Riku sighed and said, "He beat me up… that's what happened."

Sora's eyes widened and he grabbed Riku's hand. "Oh, Riku! I'm so sorry!"

Riku squeezed Sora's hand back and smiled. "It's alright. _I'm_ alright… thanks to you. If it hadn't been for you, Sora… I'd still be in that hellhole."

"Well, I'm just glad that you're happy with me!" Sora said.

"Sora, ever since I met you, I've been happy with you! I don't know what it is, but something about you just makes me happy to be alive!"

Sora blushed a little and smiled. _'Wow! This man is amazing!'_ He thought.

They talked for a little bit longer until their food came and they started eating.

Sora had taken too big of a bite and his cheeks were stuffed which made him look so adorable. Riku looked at Sora with his cheeks stuffed and he laughed. Sora blushed out of embarrassment and quickly ate the food in his mouth.

Riku chuckled and said, "You've got some sauce on the corner of your mouth. Here, I've got it." He said as he grabbed his napkin and leaned across the table to wipe Sora's mouth.

Sora blushed an even deeper shade of red and looked at Riku's plate. Riku had already eaten his meatballs and Sora still had one of his. So, Sora picked up his fork and plate and pushed his last meatball over to Riku's plate.

Riku looked up at Sora and smiled. "Thanks, but… are you sure? That's your last meatball."

"I'm positive." Sora replied. "Take it. It's the least I can do."

"Yeah, that is the least you can do. Sora, you took me in when I had nowhere to go and you've given me everything I've ever asked for. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Giving me your last meatball was just a cherry on top."

Sora smiled brightly. "I did all those things because I care about you."

"I know, and that means more to me than you'll ever know!"

--

When they got back to Sora's house, it was only around 10:30.

"We've still got time before my parents get home. What do you want to do?"

_'Kiss you.'_ Riku's mind answered. _'Make passionate love to you… right here on the kitchen floor.'_ His mind continued to say before he stopped himself and shook his head, hoping to get rid of the thoughts. "Um… play a game?" He suggested.

"Okay! What game?"

"Well, what do you have?"

"Clue?"

"No fun with just two people."

"Monopoly?"

"Game goes on forever."

"Battleship?"

"Alright. Sure."

"Great! I'll be right back!" Sora said and ran up the stairs and into his room to get the game. When, he came back down a minute later, Riku had cleared a spot on the table for them to play. They sat across from each other and started playing.

--

Only a few minutes later, Sora had lost the game and Riku was sitting there, feeling victorious.

"How did you do that?" Sora asked. "Could you see?"

"No, I swear. I couldn't see anything. You shouldn't put all your ships right next to each other. It got obvious." Riku said.

"It usually fools people though. Usually, people search all over the board and not just one particular spot."

"Well, it didn't fool me." Riku said.

"I can see that!"

"…Hey Sora?"

"Hm?"

"There's… something that I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"Would…would you… be offended if I told you that… you were good looking?"

"Why would that offend me?"

"Well, if a guy told another guy that, some people would probably find it sickening."

"I don't think it's sickening at all." Sora said. "In fact, I'm rather flattered that you would think of me as being attractive."

"So, you don't mind that I'm gay?"

"Well, I didn't really know that you were gay, but yeah! I'm cool with that! At least you're honest!"

"One last question…" Riku said.

"Yeah-huh?" Sora asked.

_'Here goes everything!'_ Riku thought. "Would you be… sickened by the fact that… I've fallen for you?"

That's when Sora got speechless. "Uh…"

Riku sighed and looked away. "Yeah… I figured your reaction would be something like that."

"Riku… it's just that…"

"You don't have to say anything. Look… I know a dating relationship is impossible, but do you think we could still be friends at least?"

"Of course!" Sora replied. "But Riku…"

"I told you, you don't have to say anything. I already know what's going to come out of your mouth. We're still friends and I can live with that." Riku said and walked into the living room. _'I think…'_

"Riku…" Sora whispered to himself. _'But I wanna be so much more than friends!'_

KH – KH

Yes, I know you all are probably getting _so_ sick of all these cliffhangers, but I love them! I already know how the next chapter is going to go… the beginning of it anyway!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!**_


	5. Finally Together

KH – KH

The next day at Sora's house was really awkward. Every time Sora tried to talk to Riku about the previous night, Riku would either cut him off and tell him that he knows that they can't be more than friends or he would simply change the subject.

It was around 9:00 that night and Sora was in his room while Riku was downstairs in the living room and his parents were once again at work.

_'What the hell am I going to do?!'_ Sora thought. _'I can't tell Riku how I feel, because he won't listen!'_ Sora suddenly looked at the TV which was playing a stupid commercial about car insurance. In the commercial, the guy was getting a massage and telling masseuse about his car insurance. _'Hey! This crappy commercial gives me an idea!'_ He thought and turned his TV off, went downstairs and into the living room.

Riku was sitting on the couch, watching _Deadliest Catch_ wearing a pair of dark blue boxer shorts and a simple white muscle shirt. Sora suddenly went up behind Riku and started rubbing his shoulders.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Riku asked.

"You're really tense. I'd say you could probably use a massage right about now, huh?"

"I'm not tense, I'm perfectly relaxed." Riku said. _'Or at least I _was_…'_ He thought.

"Riku, you should lie down, so I can reach more." Sora said, and Riku lied down on his back. Riku didn't really know why he was obeying, but something inside him just told him to go with it.

Sora smiled and started rubbing Riku's chest and abs. He suddenly grabbed the bottom of Riku's muscle shirt and took it off of him. Sora practically drooled at the site of Riku's bare chest, but held back. Sora suddenly got on top of Riku and grinded his hips against Riku's, causing the other to groan.

"Sora?" He asked.

"Riku, I love you too. I've been trying to tell you ever since you confessed to me last night." Sora whispered as he continued to grind their hips together.

"_That's_ what you've been trying to tell me?!" Riku asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sora stopped and looked down at Riku.

"…Wow! I feel like _such_ a damn idiot right now!"

Sora laughed and kissed Riku, passionately. Then, he broke the kiss and said, "We're all only human, Riku." He said and kissed him again before getting up.

"Where are you going, Sora?" Riku asked.

"Up to my room."

"Why?"

"Well, because I told you how I felt and now my work is done." Sora said with a goofy grin across his face.

"Sora, you gave me a freakin' boner and now you're just leaving?!" Riku yelled.

Sora just stood there and blinked a couple times before he said, "I did?"

"Yes, you did."

Sora just walked up to Riku and took his hand to drag him off somewhere. They headed up the stairs and into Sora's room. Sora closed and locked his door behind him before turning around and kissing Riku.

Riku broke the kiss and said, "Wait, wait, wait. Sora, I have to warn you. Since I'm horny as hell right now, I may not be able to stop myself so we may actually end up having full-blown sex…"

"So?" Sora asked.

"You don't mind?" Riku asked, and Sora answered by giving Riku a smirk and pushing him on the bed. Riku laughed as he felt Sora climb on top of him and they kissed again. Riku smirked and brought his hand down to smack Sora's ass.

Sora laughed and they rolled over so that Riku was on top now.

"Sora, I just have to warn you right now that I'm probably not going to be able to stop, so-"

Sora cut Riku off by kissing him. "I know." Sora said. "It's alright. I don't want you to stop. I want you so bad right now." He whispered. "To tell you the truth… the reason I was going to come back up here alone a few minutes ago was because I had gotten turned-on myself and I was going to masturbate…"

Riku chuckled and said, "Which is probably what I would be doing too."

"Why do it alone when you can do it together?"

"Exactly!" Riku agreed, and then leaned to once again claim Sora's lips with his own. While he was kissing Sora, he reached down and cupped Sora's erection through his pajama pants.

Sora's eyes widened and he gasped into the kiss when Riku started rubbing his hand against his clothed member.

Riku smirked and broke the kiss. "You really _are_ hard!" He said, and Sora just blushed heavily and looked away. This made Riku laugh and kiss Sora's neck. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. All guys go through it when they're turned-on." Riku said and he took Sora's hand and placed it against his erection. "See?"

"Y-yeah… I see." Sora said and started stroking Riku's member through his boxers.

Riku let out a moan and buried his nose into Sora's neck to let him continue. He bit into Sora's neck to leave a mark and heard the other moan and feel him stroke him faster and tighter. "S-Sora…" Riku panted out. "You can stop now."

"But I like doing this."

"My boxers will get soiled 'cause you're gonna make me cum in them."

Sora stopped and said, "…Take your boxers off."

Riku just nodded and did as he was told.

Sora smiled and just went right back to work with giving Riku a hand job.

Riku panted. "Sora, stop. Really. I'm about to cum."

"Then do it. Don't try to fight it."

"But Sora… it'll… get all over your sheets."

"I know how to do laundry." Sora said and kissed Riku. "Come on, Riku. Don't fight it."

Riku groaned Sora's name as he came all over the sheets, then shuddered at the aftershock and chuckled. "You're good at that, Sora. I should have you give me hand jobs more often." He said and leaned down to kiss Sora. Riku broke the kiss, but stayed close so their noses were touching. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Sora replied and kissed Riku again. "Make love to me."

Riku hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

"Sora… I really do want to be close to you right now. I mean, closer than anyone else could be, but at the same time… I don't want to hurt you. If I… you know… enter you… I know that it will hurt and I really don't wanna do that."

"It'll only hurt for a couple minutes though, right?"

"Yes, but it'll still hurt and I really don't want to hurt you."

"Then, we can do something else."

"Like…" Riku asked, thinking, and then it came to him. "Something like this?" He asked as he took both his and Sora's member in one hand and started to rub them against each other.

Sora moaned and panted. "Y-yeah, that's good." He moaned and thrusted up, creating even more friction.

Riku grunted and continued. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Y-yes!" Sora moaned.

"You look… so hot… like this."

Sora blushed and continued to thrust up.

After a few minutes, they both felt their climaxes coming on and they moaned each other's names as they came.

Riku and Sora panted as they lay next to each other in the afterglow.

Riku came up behind Sora and wrapped his arms around his new lover so they were spooning. "I love you." He whispered into Sora's ear.

"I love you too." Sora whispered back and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

KH – KH

Alright… so maybe it's not the greatest lemon in the history of the world, but I tried my best so please go easy!

Oh, and I'm sorry if I'm not that fast at updating this story, but I'm going to be a senior this year and I've got a lot of other stuff to do. So, I'm sorry.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!**_


End file.
